


Le Livre De Erotique

by Missy



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney Princesses, Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/F, Library Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel and Belle are individually quite used to being considered "odd".  When they get together, though, everything's just right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Livre De Erotique

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, prompt, Disney Princesses, Ariel/Belle, [Any]. Thank you to Amber for Beta!

Princess Belle of the Cote de Forrest sighed as Coggsworth continued to rain warnings upon her head. She had already heard and ignored all of the things he told her; that the new princess of Triton-On-The-Sea was exceedingly odd, that her behavior bordered on madness, that her husband was considering putting her away due to said oddness. But Belle had long ago learned to ignore the idle tongues of court people, and she’d make no exception this time.

“I’ll be fine, Coggsworth,” she insisted, straightening he hem of her plain green dress.

“If she does anything untoward,” Coggsworth said, hands on his hips, “simply ring the bell and your guards shall rush to your aid.”

“I don’t think I’ll be needing aid,” she sighed. “The princess seemed perfectly sweet at dinner.”

“That’s what they said about Ivan the Terrible!” Coggsworth harrumphed. “One minute he was a naughty boy who wouldn’t eat his barbeque, the next,” he swiped a thumb across his neck.

Belle chuckled, kissing his forehead, making Coggsworth blush. “Well, keep the gate barred,” she said, picking up her skirts and entering the library, closing the heavy oak door behind her.

“Princess Ariel?” she called, peering into the brightly-lit room. She couldn’t immediately spot the girl; a crashing sound drew her attention to a case at the furthest end of the room – she rushed over to meet the redhead, who sat in a pile of books. “My goodness! Are you all right?”

Ariel brushed the top of her redhead. “Oh, yes – I was just exploring!” she burbled. “You have so many of these…” she flipped manically through the pages of one of Belle’s copies of Molière. “What are they called?”

“Books,” Belle said.

Ariel blew a lock of hair from her eyes. “Oh…I used to call them ‘doodledingers’.”

Belle’s eyebrow arched, but she didn’t correct the girl. “I love books,” Belle explained, picking up one. “Would you like to listen to me read?”

Ariel’s eyes widened. “Oh, I haven’t been read to since I was little!” she clapped her hands in excitement. “What would you like to read?”

Belle showed the girl the cover of one of her silly romantic novels. It was a tale of a dashing countess who saved the day for her errant duke, and was filled with ridiculous clichés and terribly written, turgid prose. Ariel sat on the floor, legs crossed, lips slightly parted in amazement.

“But how did she…why did she…oh my, how exciting!” She bubbled out.

Belle carefully closed the volume. “It’s a nice story.”

“Oh yes,” agreed Ariel. “But I don’t understand what the author meant by ‘caressed her gently with his mouth.’ What’s a caress?”

Belle’s cheeks began to turn pink. “I think the author meant that they kissed.”

Ariel brightened immediately. “Oh, I know how to kiss!” To prove her point, she abruptly leaned forward and kissed Belle’s cheek.

The blush on Belle’s face only deepened. “That was nice,” Ariel declared happily. “How do you kiss Prince Adam?”

“Well,” Belle said, resting the book on her knee. “He’s very strong and sometimes he hurts me when he grabs me, but he never means to.”

Ariel’s eyes sparkled as she saw a kinship with the older princess. “Eric spent so much time on his boat with the sailors - it made him a little rough. I suppose most men are that way – rough…”

“Not all the time,” Belle said quite firmly.

“I do wonder,” said Ariel. Then she giggled. “Oh, I’ve made you all red!” She kissed Belle’s other cheek. “I didn’t mean to!”

Belle smiled, and held her cheek. “Oh, don’t worry about me. I’m just fine.”

Ariel smiled. “I do like doing that.”

“What?”

“Kissing girls.” Belle gave the younger woman a quick, surprised double-take. “It’s much freer where I’m from.” She plucked the ribbon from her hair, stretched it broadly across her lap. “Have you ever kissed a girl, Princess Belle?”

Belle pressed the book against her lap. “Never. I’d never even imagined in my wildest wishing…”

Ariel smiled, then shrugged. “Well, you can always kiss me. I wouldn’t hurt you.”

Belle looked down into the wide eyes of the girl sitting at her knee. Entranced, she bent toward her, tilting her head as the other princess tilted hers, pressing her sweet mouth to the other girl’s.

It was like kissing Adam in some ways – the tenderness and passion were quite familiar. But there was that extra note of gentleness that Belle could not explain away easily. It was nice not to be bruised in a too-tight grasp as she ran her hands through Ariel’s hair.

The younger princess climbed up, coming to rest her head on Belle’s oversized chair. “Is it all right if I do this? I don’t know if….” She flushes. “My husband doesn’t like it when I try to kiss other women. Gee, it’s only because I love everyone so much….”

Belle stopped the girl from continuing her worry by patting her cheek. “Shh,” she whispered. “There isn’t anything wrong with what we’re doing here.”

Ariel smiled. “Oh, I worried that I’d shocked you.”

Belle’s fingers stroked. “Nothing really shocks me. And it will be good for foreign policy,” she said, slipping her open palm down the collar of the redhead’s prim white blouse.

They undressed one another with murmurs of curiosity; the people of Triton-By-The-Sea apparently believed in wearing a minimal number of underthings, while Belle’s undercoats and petticoats were quite numerous and difficult to remove. They worked together until both were nude and curled up together in the reading chair, caressing one another with even, gentle, and well-measured strokes. They spent a sparing amount of time on the breasts their husbands eagerly and ruthlessly fondled when they bedded with them, instead running gentle hands and fingers over sateen backs and thighs, deceptively strong muscles and soft lips.

Belle’s wish for adventure had come true – daringly so, forbiddenly. It truly was a new journey, caressing the girl’s red curl covered sex.

Ariel let out an operatic trill of appreciation, spreading apart her knees. “I do remember that…Eric is always so gentle when he does this,” she said, peering up from between her fingers.

“And I’ll be the same,” Belle said, gently parting her labia and stroking the swollen, dripping pink flesh flowering open to her curious fingers. Ariel’s face screwed up in a curious grimace as Belle stroked her clitoris. “Oh my…how did you ever find such a wonderful place?”

Belle smiled. “Practice makes perfect.” She slid two fingers home, twisting them gently, attempting to find the girl’s most sensitive places.

Ariel twisted against the cushions, moaning softly, and Belle kissed her breast to silence the sound. She repeatedly thrust her fingers against the sensitive spot high in her sheathe. Ariel’s shoulders drew together, her pink nipples stiffening and her breath catching. “Oh, oh MY,” she called out, both arms falling back against the cushions. Belle’s fingers glistened as she slid them through the soft folds of her labia, toward the girl’s pink, swollen clitoris.

It took only a few flutters of her fingers to make the girl stiffen in Belle’s arms. On the third stroke, her legs drew tightly together, and on an operatic trill she climaxed rapturously.

Belle hugged the girl as she recovered, and received a gentle kiss to the nose in response. “My turn!” Ariel burbled, hopping off the cushion and grabbing each of Belle’s thighs. She hooked them over the arms of the chair, and Belle felt a warm rush of relief as her private flesh was exposed to the air. She studied the other princess intently and then ran her fingers over the pale, exposed flesh of her thighs.

“Princess Belle,” she wondered aloud. “What do you call that funny feeling you gave me?”

Belle sighed, stretching an arm to pillow behind her head. “Diplomacy at work,” she replied, smiling wryly, and burying her hands in the redhead’s curls.


End file.
